Création d'une légende
by La Dame de foudre
Summary: La guerre est finie, la vie a repris son cours mais Harry n'est plus. Pourtant il subsite toujours dans les mémoires au fil des générations. C'est un héros, une légende, un gardien... il suffit seulement d'un message et d'oreilles attentives pour rendre un mortel: immortel.


Toute la famille Weasley, les derniers membres de l'ordre du Phénix et quelques amis s'étaient rassemblés au Terrier, la chaleureuse maison était remplie et prête à craquer. Il était midi et un beau soleil apportait une atmosphère de vacances dans le jardin fraichement dégnommé. Une grande table avait été installé, des victuailles s'entassaient et il semblait que rien de pourrait en venir à bout. Des conversations se menaient ci et là, des femmes discutaient enfants tandis que les hommes parlaient quidditch. Tous semblaient heureux et les sourires ne manquaient pas en regardant les enfants qui se chamaillaient. Soudain, une voix surplomba les conversations :

« C'est l'heure ». Le silence se fit immédiatement, des regards s'échangèrent, lourds de sens. Les nombreux invités prirent places, les enfants se turent également et s'installèrent sagement à côté de leurs parents, on leur avait expliqués qu'aujourd'hui était un jour important et qu'il fallait être sage. Bientôt tous furent assis.

A la table, il y avait Remus et sa femme Tonks. Remus semblait le plus heureux des hommes, ses vêtements n'étaient plus élimés et des cernes n'accompagnaient plus son dos courbé, quant à Tonks, elle rayonnait avec ses cheveux rose fluo. Entre eux deux se trouvait Teddy, 10 ans, ayant hérité des dons de métamorphomage de sa mère et de l'espièglerie des maraudeurs; suivait Fred et Georges, toujours fourrés ensemble, et propriétaire de la plus grosse firme de farces et attrapes du monde sorcier, puis venait Ron et Hermione accompagnés de leur fille Eve, Ron bras droit du capitaine des Aurors remplissait bien ses devoirs conjugaux à en juger le ventre légèrement arrondie d'Hermione, détentrice de son diplôme de médicomage.

Molly et Arthur semblaient plus heureux que jamais, en regardant la belle et grande famille qui les entouraient, quelques membres de l'ordre étaient présents tels que Kingsley, ministre de la magie et Minerva McGonagall directrice de l'institut Potter, Severus Snape, maitre de potion et son apprenti Draco Malfoy, Ginny Boot, anciennement Weasley faisaient également acte de présence malgré un beau ventre qui laissait présager un accouchement imminent et son mari Terry. Avec elle, un jeune garçon de neuf ans au cheveux noirs et aux yeux émeraudes, venait ensuite Fleur, Bille et leur fille Victoire, puis Charlie toujours célibataire, Percy et sa fiancée Pénélope Deauclaire, se trouvait aussi Neville Longdubat, herboriste réputé et sa femme Luna rédactrice en chef du Chicaneur.

Tous ces gens se retrouvaient ensemble pour une seule et même personne. Minerva McGonagal se leva et prit la parole : « Comme vous le savez, je vous est réunis ici aujourd'hui pour un évènement spécial » Tout le monde buvaient ses paroles, à vrai dire personne ne savaient pourquoi ils étaient là, « Vous êtes ici parce que j'ai fait une promesse à quelqu'un, la personne la plus exceptionnelle que je n'ai jamais rencontré, une personne fière, courageuse et avec un sens aigu de la justice, comme vous le devinez, je parle de Harry Potter » les regards s'assombrirent « Il y a 10 ans jour pour jour, la veille de la victoire, Harry est venu me trouver, nous avons eu une longue discussion et il m'a fait faire une promesse. Il m'a demandé de vous montrer une vidéo qu'il a faite. Mais il m'a demandé d'attendre, d'attendre 10 ans avant de vous la montrer, pour une raison qu'il vous expliquera lui-même. C'est pourquoi je vous montre aujourd'hui cette vidéo que je n'ai moi-même jamais vu. Je tiens à vous préciser que chacune des personnes présentes m'a été demandé par Harry".

Certains semblèrent surpris, tels que Snape ou Draco. Minerva jeta un sort sur un petit morceau de métal et un écran apparut au-dessus des invités. Certains ne purent retenir un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'ils virent Harry à 17 ans, les cheveux emmêles, le visage couverts de poussière, un côté du visage ensanglanté, c'était vraiment à l'aube de la bataille. Harry sembla mal à l'aise mais il commença à parler.

« Salut à tous, voilà c'est un peu compliqué je ne sais moi-même pas par quoi commencer » Il y eut de petits rires dans la salle qui se turent rapidement « Comme McGo…, pardon le professeur McGonagal vous l'a surement expliqué, je lui ai demandé une sorte de promesse, une dernière volonté en réalité, je sais que je suis un peu égoïste, si tous les consignes ont été suivies vous devez avoir vieilli de 10 ans, c'est beaucoup non ? ( il eut un petit rire mais reprit sérieusement). 10 ans que tout est terminé, enfin j'espère que c'est le cas, je suis égoïste parce que je vous ramène 10 ans en arrière. Je sais que cela peut vous paraitre fou mais je sais aussi que si vous voyez cette vidéo, c'est que je ne suis plus à vos côtés. Voyez-vous, je sais que dans quelques heures je vais mourir je ne veux pas paraitre mélodramatique, il m'est impossible de survivre à cette guerre… comme vous l'a sans doute expliqué la prophétie, je ne peux pas vaincre tant que Voldemort est toujours là, alors j'ai trouvé un rituel mais ce rituel m'emportera également, je n'ai pas le choix il n'y a aucun autre moyen. Alors j'ai décidé de vous envoyer ce message d'adieu et de vous le faire transmettre plus tard pour laisser le temps de soigner vos propres blessures.'Harry prit une grande inspiration comme s'il remettait ses idées en place). Je vais commencer par Severus Snape (le concerné sembla surpris mais se reprit rapidement), sans doute mon plus ardent défenseur, je ne vous remercierai jamais assez d'avoir essayé de m'offrir une vie et je ne vous en veux pas pour ces horribes cours de potion, j'epsère pour les élèves que vous vous êtes améliorés avec le temps, ensuite Draco Malfoy ( Draco avait un visage impassible mais une véritable tempête de sentiments se déchainait à l'intérieur de lui), merci de m'avoir quelqu'un à détester, en réalité je ne t'ai jamais détesté... enfin, peut-être un petit peu, mais bon, personne n'est parfait et j'espère que si tu m'entends c'est parque tu ne croupis pas à Azkaban. A Percy Weasley, j'espère que tu es là, je n'ai qu'un seul message à te faire passer : on n'a qu'une seule famille, ce serait gâcher sa vie que de renier sa famille.

Remus… ( l'appelé avait les larmes aux yeux et serrait de toutes ses forces la main de sa femme) que te dire, tu as été mon troisième père, mon parrain de cœur, je n'ai jamais été aussi fier de connaitre un loup garou, si tous était comme toi, la méchanceté n'aurait pas de place dans ce monde. J'espère que ce que je t'ai laissé te suffira et que tu profites en ce moment même de la vie, de Tonks et que tu as un enfant, si c'est le cas, il doit être le plus heureux des enfants car il a les meilleurs parents sur Terre. Je t'aime, ne l'oublie jamais. (Remus n'était pas prêt d'oublier LE rendez-vous à Gringotts ou il découvrit qu'il était riche de plusieurs millions de gallions). Molly, Arthur, eh oui, c'est seulement maintenant que je vous appelle par vos prénoms, mais vous ne m'en tiendrais pas rigueur, n'est-ce pas ? Merci de tout cœur, merci de m'avoir offert une place dans votre famille, merci de m'avoir donné ce que j'avais toujours désiré, de l'amour, une famille, des gens avec qui rire ou pleurer, des frères pour faire des bêtises ou un meilleur ami à qui confier ma vie. Je souhaite de tout mon cœur que vous vivez aujourd'hui dans une belle et grande maison, chaleureuse et conviviale avec assez de chambre pour accueillir enfants et petits-enfants. Hermione, ah Hermione, ma miss je sais tout préférée, je t'imagine resplendissante avec des bouquins et un petit air concentré qui me fait toujours sourire, le temps passe vite, je n'ai qu'un seul conseil à te donner, la soif de connaissances est une chose mais n'oublie pas de lever le nez de ces pages car tu risques un jour de rater quelque chose.

Fred Georges, j'espère que votre boutique avance, continuez à faire rire tout le monde, je vous laisse la lourde tâche d'effacer toutes les traces de larmes et de redonner le sourire aux gens que j'aime. Et Ron, enfin, je te confierais ma vie en toute circonstances, sauf si cela concerne des araignées bien sur. Je te souhaite une belle et longue vie, fais attention à Hermione, aimes tes parents et ne m'oublie pas.

Kingsley, je souhaite ardemment que vous soyez ministre de la magie, il n'y a que vous que je vois pour mettre de l'ordre dans le monde.

Ginny, l'amour de ma vie, ne me pleure pas, refais ta vie, rencontre un homme bien qui ne te laissera jamais tomber, lorsque tu le trouveras, sois certaine que vous recevrez ma bénédiction.

J'ai une requête à vous faire à tous, je veux qu'aux enfants et aux petits enfants de chacun de vous, on raconte non pas l'histoire d'Harry Potter le Survivant mais l'histoire du garçon que s'est donné pour sa famille, pour leur vie. Je veux qu'ils sachent qu'un jour quelqu'un était la et sera là pour eux.

Ne soyez pas tristes je sais que vous avez fait votre deuils et qu'il est ingrat de ma part de vous raviver les souvenirs après toutes ces années, de là ou je serais, je rejoindrais mes parents, Sirius et Hedwige, je veillerai sur vous, et si vous vous pointez trop tôt vous allez m'entendre !

Ne m'oubliez pas, je vous aime, adieu. »

L'écran disparut, un silence solennel fit place. Il dura une bonne minute, chacun méditant les propos de leur défunt ami, frères, amant. Puis une petite voix se fit entendre « C'est lui mon papa ? ». Ginny regarda son fils, l'unique enfant de Harry Potter, mort avant même de savoir qu'il existait, puis avec une voix légèrement tremblante elle lui répondit : « Oui mon cœur, c'est ton papa, tu ne peux pas le voir mas lui il le peut, de là haut dans le ciel, il nous observe tous et il est fier de toi, n'en doutes pas. Un jour mais, dans très longtemps j'espère, tu le rejoindras, tu le serreras très fort dans tes bras et tu lui diras à quel point tu l'aimes et que tu es heureux qu'il soit ton père, il sera là à t'accueillir avec son éternel sourire, il te prendra dans ses bras et on vivra enfin tous réunis ». Ginny avait des sanglots dans la voix et elle faisait de son mieux pour les contenir. Terry se leva pour la prendre dans ses bras. Hermione se leva à son tour « Je vous propose à tous de rendre hommage à Harry et de lui transmettre un message »

Approuvant silencieusement, ils transplanèrent à Godric Hollow. Des gens aux fenêtres regardaient se petit cortège se diriger lentement vers le cimetière. Ils arrivèrent enfin à la tombe d'Harry. Le ciel était chargé de lourds nuages gris. Harry avait été enterré aux côtés de ses parents, la statue grandeur nature qui représentait autrefois James et Lily Potter enserrant un bébé avait changé, on pouvait voir, Harry de 19 ans aux côtés de ses parents, un sourire heureux prenait place sur le visage de marbre, James et Lily avaient chacun une main posé sur ses épaules, image de la famille si Voldeemort n'était pas passé par là. Sur la tombe était gravé « A Harry Potter, le bienfaiteur, le frère, l'ami, le fils, le filleul, le père, l'amant, continue de veillez sur le monde, tu ne sombreras jamais dans l'oubli. Au fil des siècles et des siècles, ton nom se gravera dans les mémoires. Au Survivant ! »

Ils n'avaient pu empêcher Fudge de mettre ces derniers mots. Les moldus ne pouvaient voir la statue et la dernière phrase sur la tombe mais ils sentaient toujours une énergie inexplicable lorsqu'ils passaient à cet endroit. Quant aux sorciers, ils n'étaient pas rares d'en voir se recueillir sur la tombe.

Hermione s'avança et prit la parole : « Salut Harry… si tu savais comme tu me manques, je pense chaque jour à toi, je vois ton visage partout, sur des livres sur MagicTV et tout… Même après 10 ans, tu restes dans les mémoires de chaque sorcier… Je suis enceinte, tu sais ? Si c'est un garçon je l'appellerai Harry, pour que tu sois chaque jour un peu avec moi, si c'est une fille, je l'appellerai Lily en hommage à ta mère. Ron est d'accord, on est bien ensemble, on a déjà une petite fille, elle s'appelle Eve, Ron dit qu'elle a mon intelligence, je pense plutôt qu'elle a son courage… J'aimerai tant que sois avec nous pour la naissance du bébé, tu aurais fait un merveilleux parrain… Ne t'inquiète pas, profites de tes parents, de Sirius, je n'oublierai jamais de lever le nez de mes livres. »

Le discours d'Hermione était un peu confus mais on sentait qu'elle avait du mal à mettre de l'ordre dans ces idées, Hermione se retourna vers sa fille Eve : « tu veux dire quelque chose à ton parrain ? », Eve acquiesça et s'avança timidement, Ron la tenant par la main. « Bonjour parrain, j'entends beaucoup parler de toi tu sais, il y a beaucoup de photos de Papa, Maman et toi à la maison, ils me racontent comment tu étais, ce que tu as fait, j'adore entendre ces histoires, tu es mon super héros, comme chez les moldus. J'aurais bien aimé te rencontre un jour, Maman dit que tu veilles sur moi et que s'il m'arrive quelque chose, tu seras là. Je la crois, c'est vraiment dommage que tu sois monté au ciel, tu ne te plaisais pas sur la terre? Papa et Maman enfin surtout Maman, parceque Papa dit qu'un homme ne doit pas faire ça, regardent tristement les photos et finissent par pleurer, mais de temps en temps quand il croit qu'il est tout seul Papa aussi dit que tu lui manques. »

Eve semblait avoir terminé, elle n'était pas triste, après tout elle ne l'avait jamais connu mais elle était fière que le célèbre Harry Potter soit son parrain même à titre posthume, Ron eu un petit sourire et se lança « La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants, n'est-ce pas ? Eh ouais, c'est vrai tu me manques, sans toi rien n'est plus pareil, plus de partie de quidditch délirante et plus d'inventions pour le cours de Trelawney, mais ma nouvelle vie me plait, la nouvelle vie que tu m'as offert, celle que tu as offert à tous, je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour ça, ma vie actuelle est le cadeau le plus précieux que personne ne m'ai jamais fait. Je crois que... je crois que tu as permis à chaque personne de monter son meilleur côté, et en cela, tu es un héros et rien ni personne ne peut t'arriver à la cheville. Je reviendrais comme chaque année le jour de ton anniversaire et d'ici là, dis bonjour à Sirius et ta famille de ma part. »

Il se recula et Ginny et le garçon de 9 ans s'avancèrent : « Hey Harry… à vrai dire je ne sais pas trop par quoi commencer… Lorsque tu nous as quitté, je suis tombé enceinte… enceinte de toi, c'est un garçon, il est merveilleux. Je me suis marié, je suis heureuse, je l'aime et il m'aime. Ne t'inquiètes pas je t'ai toujours aimé, seulement maintenant que tu n'es plus là… enfin tu comprends ? J'ai une belle vie, grâce à toi. Mais je pense que ton fils veut se présenter »

Elle donna la parole a garçon qui se trémousser à côté d'elle : « Salut Papa, Maman dit que je te ressemble beaucoup, je m'appele Sirius et j'ai 9 ans, annonça t'il fièrement, j'aurai les mêmes cheveux mais ça c'est pas un cadeau, mais souvent Maman te remercie que tu m'ai donné mes yeux verts, Hermy et Ron sont mes parrains marraines, ils sont vraiment chouettes y'parait que vous étiez inséparables à l'école… Je ne t'ai vu que en photo, c'est vrai que je te ressemble, je sais que tu es très célèbre, parfois les gens me dévisages, ils s'arrêtent et beaucoup me disent d'honorer la mémoire de mon père, je sais pas trop ce que ça veut dire mais je comprends qu'il faut que je sois digne de toi, je t'aime même si Terry est mon papa actuel et qu'il est super chouette, tu resteras toujours mon vrai papa. »

Molly et Arthur échangèrent un regard, Molly avait les yeux brouillés de larmes alors son mari décida de parler au nom de leur famille : « Harry, au nom de toute ma famille, je te remercie pour ce que tu as fait, ce dernier message n'est pas un acte égoïste ou ingrat, pour moi il s'agit d'une preuve d'amour et c'est l'une des plus belles preuves d'amour, toutes la famille Weasley parlera de générations en générations de son ange gardien qui s'appelle Harry et qui veillera sur eux. Aussi longtemps que possible, je leur parlerai de ce jeune garçon aux yeux verts qui s'est sacrifié pour qu'ils puissent vivre dans un monde en paix. Cette place dans une famille que tu as toujours désiré, tu l'as et tu l'auras toujours, je te fais la promesse que dans deux cents ans, le nom de Arthur Weasley sera oublié mais pas celui de Harry Potter, le septième et dernier fils de la famille Weasley, prends soin de nous, Harry »

Severus et son apprenti décidèrent de ne rien dire pour ne pas gâcher ce moment intense alors Minerva McGonagal se lança : « Bonjour Harry, je me dois de vous donner des nouvelles de l'institut Potter, il marche à merveille, vous seriez si heureux de voir tous ces orphelins vivre dans le bonheur… Vous savez, beaucoup d'enfants me posent des questions sur vous, ils me demandent qui vous étiez, ce que vous avez fait, et lorsque je leur raconte, ils sont tous très attentifs et à la fin, ils se précipitent vers leurs ainés pour tout leur raconter. C'est une excellente idée d'avoir voulu ouvrir un orphelinat sorcier, je sais combien vous avez souffert dans votre famille moldu, sachez que votre cousin Dudley s'est marié, il a un petit garçon qu'il a appelé James, il a du sang sorcier. Un jour, avec surprise je l'ai découvert sur le perron de l'institut, il m'a demandé des conseils pour éduquer son fils, pour le protéger et l'inscrire plus tard à Poudlard, à un moment il m'a demandé pourquoi vous aviez tant de reconnaissance chez nous, lorsqu'il a tout appris, il m'a avoué regretter tout ce qu'il vous avait fait et promis qu'un jour il se rachèterai. Il l'a fait, il a sauvé une petite fille sorcière de ses parents agressifs, il est venu me trouver et m'a simplement dit « Au nom de Harry ». Vous ne mesurez pas à quel point vos faits ont eu des portées bénéfiques pour le monde, ou que vous soyez gardez votre innocence »

Un silence inconfortable plana, personne n'avait plus rien à dire, beaucoup se remémoraient douloureusement la fin de la Seconde Guerre Sorcière.

Flashback

Hermione se battait violement contre un mangemort caché sous son masque lorsque soudain une explosion formidable retentit, ébranlant les fondations du château, une onde verte de magie renversa les mangemorts mais passa telle une vague douce sur les élèves, professeurs et membres de l'ordre, les plaies les plus importantes se soignèrent et le sang arrêta de couler. Le silence se fit roi l'espace d'un instant.

Une voix retentit dans Poudlard à moitié détruit : « Voldemort est mort, Harry Potter a vaincu », les membres de l'ordre regardèrent avec soulagement les derniers mangemorts prendre la fuite. Ron et Hermione se cherchèrent du regard et lorsqu'ils se trouvèrent la joie illumina leurs traits et ils se rejoignirent sans attendre. Ils observèrent autour d'eux, des cadavres jonchaient le sol, le sang colorait de rouge l'herbe autrefois verte du parc, des arbres étaient tombés, détruits par des sorts perdus, peu de membre de l'ordre avaient été tué à la joie générale. Ginny posa alors une question qui glaça le sang de tous : « ou est Harry ? » Beaucoup se figèrent, Ron essaya de relaxer tout le monde « Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis sûr qu'il va bien, il va nous dire que c'est terminé puis il dormira pendant une semaine et tout ira comme avant » Mais Hermione toujours pragmatique raisonna Ron « Si c'est Harry qui a produit cette onde et je ne doute pas que ce soit lui, je suis sûr qu'il doit être considérablement fatigué et au vu des blessures qu'il avait tout à l'heure, ce ne doit pas aller très bien pour lui, sinon il serait déjà avec nous, non ? » Sa voix montait dans les aigues au fur à mesure qu'elle parlait. « Allons le trouvez » décidèrent Fred et Georges d'une seule voix, ils se précipitèrent dans le parc et pénétrèrent dans la Foret Interdite, il arrivèrent au bord d'un cercle ou tous les arbres étaient couchés, et au centre de ce cercle, il y avait Harry. Harry était étendu sur le côté, une main enserrant toujours sa baguette l'autre reposant à côté de son visage, une de ses jambes était étendu, l'autre replié comme pour éviter qu'il ne se retrouve couché sur le ventre. Il ne bougeait plus, une angoisse sourde monta parmi la petite troupe composée de Remus, Ron, Hermione, Fred et Georges, Molly et Arthur, Ginny, Kingsley et Charlie. Ils coururent au côté d'Harry, Remus tourna Harry sur le côté et glissa ses genoux sous sa tête. Ils voulurent voir des blessures éventuelles et l'évidence leur sauta aux yeux, une profonde entaille partait du haut de son épaule gauche pour rejoindre sa hanche droite, un flot de sang s'en échappait. Hermione lança sans plus attendre un nouveau sort qu'elle avait appris, il permettait de savoir tout ce qu'avait fait la personne 5 minutes auparavant ainsi que son bilan de santé, des lettres scintillantes apparurentt dans les air pour graver des mots qu'aucunes des personnes présentes n'oublieraient jamais :

« Harry James Potter, 19 ans

Etat : décédé

Cause : Rituel ancien

Chance de guérison : Aucune

Dernier sort effectué : inconnu

Puissance magique utilisé : infinie

Condition du rituel : une vie

Blessure accélérant la mort : profonde entaille avec un poignard empoisonné, sortilège Doloris, sortilège de la mort

Dernier mot prononcé : « Adieu »

On ne pouvait plus rien pour lui, Ginny poussa un cri déchirant suppliant Harry de se réveiller, Ron était en état de choc tout comme Hermione, Molly pleurait dans les bras d'Arthur, Fred et Georges se taisaient, pleurant en silence leu ami disparu, Remus avait Harry dans ses bras, il ne pleurait pas, il ne souriait pas, il regarda Harry longuement et lui murmura « Va, rejoins Sirius, James et Lily, sois heureux » Les traits de Harry étaient détendus, il semblait dormir d'un sommeil sans rêves. Une aube nouvelle se leva sur Poudlard, la petite troupe complétement effondrée se releva, Remus prit Harry dans ses bras comme un enfant avec le plus de douceur possible et ils retournèrent ensemble au château. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle, tous se retournèrent pour voir la vision de leur Sauveur, semblant sans vie, dans les bras de son parrain honorifique. La mine défaite de ses meilleurs amis et Ginny les conforta dans l'idée que leur sauveur était bel et bien mort. Certains commencèrent à pleurer, à se lamenter, d'autres s'approchèrent comme s'ils voulaient toucher le Survivant une dernière fois.

L'enterrement fut mémorable, des milliers de sorciers furent présents, ils plantèrent un saule pleureur à l'endroit ou Harry était tombé. L'arbre fut rebaptisé plus tard « Le saule du nouveau départ » car lorsque les élèves et professeurs venaient se recueillir, ils leur semblaient repartir avec une volonté et une détermination toutes nouvelles. Kingsley devint ministre après l'enterrement de Harry, le testament de Harry fut lu, il légua la moitié de sa fortune aux Weasleys et à Remus, et l'autre moitié à Minerva McGonagal dans le but d'ouvrir un orphelinat sorcier. Son éclair de feu alla à Ron, la carte du Maraudeurs et la cape d'invisibilité iraient « au futur maraudeurs ». Il demanda de bruler Square Grimmauld, de reconstruire la maison des Potter et que dans la première brique on insère sa baguette pour protéger les futurs habitants.

Fin Flashback

Personne n'avait plus rien à dire. Ils regardait tristement la tombe, se souvenant de leur ami, de leur frère, lorsque soudain un gigantesque éclair vert descendit du ciel et foudroya la terre derrière la tombe. La lumière était si intense qu'ils durent fermer les yeux, lorsqu'ils les rouvrirent ils découvrirent avec stupéfaction un gigantesque chêne dont le tronc était entortillé sur lui-même, l'arbre était très majestueux.

« Papa nous a entendu ? »

« Oui mon chéri, Papa nous as entendu, il nous fait savoir qu'il sera toujours là, dans ton cœur. »

Harry était bien là, avec eux, et l'arbre, symbole du courage, le prouvait.

190 ans plus tard :

Leila Weasley, jeune rouquine de 8 ans, lisait au coin du feu, son esprit plein de doutes et de questions. Voyant sa petite moue, sa mère lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. « J'ai peur de plus tard, ce qu'il va m'arriver, si je vais reussir dans ma vie. » Sa mère eut un petit sourire « Ma chérie, je crois qu'il est temps pour toi d'apprendre la plus vieille histoire de notre famille, une histoire qui s'est passé il y a environ deux siècles » La petite fille sembla étonnée : « c'est une légende ? »

« Non ma puce, cette histoire a bel et bien eu lieu, elle se transmet de génération en génération dans les anciennes familles tels que les Weasley, les Malfoys et les Boot. Ton arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière grand père se nommait Ronald Weasley. Lorsqu'il eut 11 ans, il entra dans la célèbre école de magie de Poudlard, et se fit son premier meilleur ami. Il faut qavoir qu'en ces temps là, c'était la période de paix, juste après la Première Guerre Sorcière qui opposa Lord Voldemort à Albus Dumbledore. Je disais, Ron se fit son premier meilleur ami, il s'appelait Harry Potter… »

« Mais c'est le nom qu'il y a sur la tombe sur laquelle on va tous les cinq ans ? »

« C'est tout à fait ça ma chérie, Harry Potter était orphelin, ses parents avaient été assassinés par le mage noir et ce dernier fut détruit lorsqu'il essaya de tué harry à peine âgé de un an. Ils eurent des années de bonheur, rempli d'aventure avec Hermione Granger qui devint plus tard ton arrière-arrière et des poussières grand-mère. Mais un jour la guerre reprit, avec plus de mort, plus de familles déchirés. Harry décida d'en finir une fois pour toutes, il trouva un rituel que nul n'a jamais reussi à retrouver, mais le prix était sa vie. Et pour offrir une nouvelle vie à ses amis, à la famille Weasley qui l'avait intégré en son sein, il se sacrifia. Il fit reconstruire le manoir Potter ou habite ton ami Remus, et demanda à construire un orphelinat qui est aujourd'hui le plus célèbre orphelinat du monde : l'institut Potter. 10 ans plus tard, il leur envoya un message et leur adressa à tous, une sorte de conseil. Et lorsqu'il se rendirent à la tombe, un éclair fit naitre un arbre, l'arbre au courage. Le chef de la famille Weasley fit la promesse que l'histoire de Harry ne soit jamais oublié, et nous voila, deux cent ans plus tard, je te transmets cette histoire que toi-même transmettras à tes enfants. L'histoire de l'ange gardien de la famille Weasley, Harry Potter qui même s'il profites en ce moment même de sa famille à nouveau reunis, veille sur nous qui sommes encore sur terre. A Poudlard, lorsque le doute t'assalliras, vas sur le saule du nouveau départ, là ou est tombé Harry Potter, tu y trouveras une nouvelle détermination, lorsue tu ne sais plus quoi faire, va voir l'arbre deux fois centenaires au pied de la tombe de l'ange gardien, tu repartiras avec une nouvelle vie et la promesse d'un bel avenir. »

Leila n'oublia jamais cette histoire, elle entra à Poudlard, passa ces examens avec succés, et transmis l'histoire de l'ange gardien de sa famille lorsqu'en histoire de la magie, ils étudièrent le siècle de Foudre, ainsi fut appelé le siècle qui rassembla les deux guerres sorcières les plus meurtrières de l'histoire, nommé d'après le symbole du plus grand acteur de cette guerre. Elle se rendit de nombreuses fois au saule du nouveau départ et comme promis, une détermination nouvelle naissait. L'arbre était sacré pour Poudlard, quiconque lui portait atteinte était renvoyé, et tous apprirent qui était le jeune homme aux yeux vert comme le sortilège de la mort.

A l'institut Potter, un immense cadre representait Harry et ses deux amis, l'histoire se chuchotait au coin du feu, dans les cours, dans les familles, et des oreilles attentives veillaient à ne laisser échapper pas même une miette. Ainsi son histoire ne fut jamais perdu.

Fin


End file.
